just another naruto story
by lovefordemons
Summary: this is story about some demons and if you want to know more you will have to read and if you are wondering the guys in this story are hott sakxoccguy gaaraxoccgirl one not a guy narutoxino
1. Chapter 1

Ok i am going to tell you first that i happen to be very new at writing my stories on fanfiction, actually on the computer at all where people can read it. I am one of those people that would rather keep to myself than the world, i know what your thinking , i must not be very brave. Well you may have me there, i dont like to do new things, i stick to what i know. That's it. But i have pratically daredevil friends so they help me out a lot. So i'm really not as bad as i used to be. Any way on with what i came here to do.

Begining Of Introduction

Name Of Charater: Uchiha, Malakai

Hair Color: grey that fades into black as it goes down(cool, believe me)

Eye Color: Black

Demon Eye Color: Pale Blue

Interests: Killing Uchiha, Itachi, and maybe even Uchiha, Sasuke if he gets in the way

Hobbies: Training and hanging out with friends

Village: Hidden Leaf Village

Best Friend: Unknown

Ok here is somethings that happened in your past. Uchiha, Itachi killed your big brother and made it look like suicide. To make that even worse it was also his best friend, his closest cusion,and a member of his small team he had before he left for the Akatsaki . Zane was like your little sister. But really she was a Haruno, and happened to have a little sister named Sakura that you, for some reason, never saw. Zane came to your part of the village only to get away from the troubles,and other annoying things like her sister in her own life. So in your village it seemed she had a different life, or was in a different world, which she had loved. You never really liked Sasuke that much, though you held nothing agaist him. It is just that you two never really saw eye to eye, that's all. You take off to a place called the Dark Village (also found in my cuz's stories) after Itachi killed the people in your village you, Zane, and Sasuke had been in a park playing in Zane's part of the village, so you didn't get cought up in the killing. It has been many years since you have stepped foot in Kohona again since that day. They died when you where at the age of 10, and now at the age of 18, you decided that it couldn't hurt going back to see how Kohona's changed over the years.

Ending Of Introduction


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, i will be giving descriptions of the characters as the story goes on. That way me or anyone else forgets.

Begin Story

You slowly walked up to the gates of Kohona, too see two ninjas standing gaurd. You proceeded to walk, until one of them stepped in your path, ''state your reason for being here.'' Letting out an annoyed sigh you said, '' I live here.'' They both nodded and let you go through the gate.

With one quick glance, anyone who had ever been to Kohona would know nothing changed. A short yellow headed boy ran from behind a corner. He was looking behind him at the ninjas that seemed to be chacing him, and ran straight into you.He feel to the ground, you ,however, still stood exactally the same as before the impact.

A pink headed girl ran over to him, then turned to the ninja that had been chacing the boy, ''It's ok. He said he's really sorry, and will never do it again.'' They shook they're head not believing a word she spoke of the boy, then walked away. She glared down at the boy, "Naruto, i thought you told me you where going to stay out of trouble today!'' Then she looked up at you , '' sorry s-'' She stopped talking and began to stare at you. You looked down at her oddly ,''are you ok?'' ''Sorry! It's just that you really remind me of someone.'' You nodded, ''oh, ok.''

A black headed boy walked down the street, '' i finally found you two.'' He walked up too the other two people, then began to stare at you like the other one. You glared at him ,''do people have staring problems around here?'' He shook his head, ''no. What's your name?'' ''Why do you care?'' He quickly snatched a kunai, and held it to your neck, ''tell me.'' You sighed, ''My name is Malakai.'' ''Last name?'' ''Not telling.'' He put the kunai away, ''whatever. Come on Sakura and Naruto. We have to hurry, or Kakashi is going to beat us to the training grounds.''

The yellow headed boy,who you assumed to be Naruto, laughed,''yeah, that would be a big sign that we where really late!'' With that they ran down the road and where out of eye sight.

You began to walk and look for a place to stay, when you came across a tea&coffee shop. You sat down and waited for a waiter to come and ask for your order. CRASH! A girl stomped out of the store, and came up to you, ''do you want anything, or do you just want to set there.'' ''Yeah, i would like some tea, i guess.'' She nodded, ''fine.'' With that she quickly spun back around and stomped her back to the store. A few minutes later she was walking back to your table and handing you a cup, ''here.''

She frowned at you, ''do i know you from somewhere?'' ''How should i know?'' ''Well, do you know me?'' You looked up at her face, '' i think i know you somehow.'' She nodded, ''What's your name?'' ''Malakai.'' ''Last name?'' You sighed, ''Uchiha.'' Her eyes got wide, ''Malakai Uchiha! Oh my god! I thought you where dead! Do you remember me?'' You smiled, '' i'm starting to think that i know you.'' ''Come on. You have to remember me!'' ''Zane?'' She jumped in your lap(amazingly she was almost weightless),''so you do remember me?'' ''Yeah.''

''Ok'', she said with a smile on her face, ''i have to do something then i will take you on a tour of our village.'' Zane stood up and went back into the store. You could hear her yelling over everything, ''I'm taking a big break!'' ''Ok.'' Yelled another voice. Then Zane appeared once again in the door way, coming toward you, ''oh, if i where you i wouldn't drink the tea.'' ''Why?'' Cause i gave it to when i was mad.'' ''So?'' She gave a wide grin, ''there's no telling what i put in it.'' ''You where going to posion me!'' ''Yeah.But look on the bright side, i told you.'' You nodded, 'yep. She's still the weird girl from back then.' Zane grabbed your hand, ''come on there are people i want you to meet.''

She drug you all the way to a small ramen shop. ''Hey, Naruto!'', she yelled, '' Where are you?'' ''Over here!'' You both turned and looked in the direction the voice had came from. Zane walked up to the same yellow headed kid from ealier, ''hello.'' ''Hello to you to. You sister and Mr. Know-it-all will be here in a minute.'' She nodded, ''Why do you call Sasuke Mr. Know-it-all?'' ''Cause he acts like it.'' You smiled, ''He always was.'' Naruto looked at you, ''Hey, your that guy from earlier. Um...I think you said your name was Malakai, right?'' Zane shook her head, ''Not just Malakai. It's Malakai Uchiha.'' He let out an annoyed sigh, ''Well, i guess we have another Mr. Know-it-all.'' Sasuke walked up and sat beside Naruto, aswell did the pink headed girl from before. Sasuke glared at you, ''You again?'' You smiled, '' Do you have a problem with me?'' He nodded, ''You look like an Uchiha. But you dont act like it.'' ''Oh. I'm sorry. Am i suppossed to go around and pout all day?''

''So you are an Uchiha?'' ''Duh.'' He thought for a minute, ''Malakai Uchiha. Of course. I should have known the second i saw you.'' ''Oh. Why do you say that?'' ''Because you still look like the pathetic boy you where back then.''


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. This is for the slower people. Malakai is a guy! You hear that? He's a guy, guy, guy!!! And he's really hot too! Ok. That's all. I just thought i should clear that up, before anybody got into thinking he was a girl (if i ever get to posting up the future chapters, people wouldn't have the problem knowing he's guy!)

You smirked, ''oh, so your calling me pathetic?'' ''Yes. I _am_ calling you pathetic. You couldn't win against me if you trained for years!'' You had to lean against the tabel because you where laughing so hard. 'When did he start thinking he had a chance of winning against me? **Really. He still seems like the same small wimpering child from your past. **No one asked you about what you think. **You never told me i had to stay quiet either. **Well, now i am.'

Zane sighed, '' Sasuke, you haven't seen him in a long time. So will you please stop argueing with him.'' He glared at her, '' And what will you do if i don't stop?'' She frowned, ''don't tempt me do something i might regret later.''

You where still slightly laughing, ''well, i am going home now. If i can find it. I feel lost.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, '' Nothing has changed here. So your house is still on the same road in the same place.'' It was your turn to glare, '' do you really expect me to remember the exact road.'' Sakura was looking at Sasuke then to you, '' You two look alike but act totally different.'' Zane looked at her with a bored expression on her face, '' how long did it take you to figure that one out?'' She shrugged her shoulders, '' a few minutes.

''How well do you know this guy?'' Zane smiled, ''I've known him even longer than i've known Sasuke. That's for sure.'' Sakura nodded then looked toward you, ''hey, i will take you home. You live right by Sasuke, right?'' You nodded, ''yeah. I think so.'' She smiled, ''well, if your ready to go, then come on.'' Turning around she began walking off, you followed

. ' **Wow, this chick is pretty hot! She may have pink hair, but hey, the weirder the better. **Your one strange guy, Dark. **Why thank you.** I wasn't speaking highly of you. **So I'm aware.'**

Sakura's voice interupted your thoughts, '' so how long are you staying here?'' ''I'm not sure. I may end up staying for good.'' ''Well, i think that if you stay a while then you'll end up stayin' here.'' You nodded. ''So your aparantly alot different then Sasuke, why is that?'' ''What do you mean?'' ''You know, he's serious, and you, well, you seem to have a sense of hummor.'' You laughed, '' He's been like that as long as i can remember. My big brother used to pick on Sasuke, for being just like his big brother, Itachi.'' ''Wait. That's the guy that killed all the people in the Uchiha clan, right?'' ''Yep. That's him.He killed my big brother too.''

(Sakura's pov) You could see the hurt in his eyes when he said that. You just wanted to wrap your arms around him and give him a hug that let him know, that's it's all right. But it wouldn't be, you knew that you couldn't fix what he went through. You couldn't cover it up with lies to make him forget about it

. Not knowing what to do you sighed, '' Anyway, Zane seems to get along with you better than with Sasuke.'' Sasuke's house came into view, you pointed, ''there's your house over there.'' He gave you a fake smile, ''thanks, for helping me find my house. See you tomarrow.'' He walked off waving a hand back at you, ''good night, Malakai.Bye.''

You slowly walking to your house and took a seat on one of the steps, 'how could i do that to him? I made him remember way too much. God, i feel so stupid! How could he smile and sound so happy?' You felt a tear run down your cheek, so you left your hand and gentally wiped it away. Zane opened the door, ''Are you coming in? Or are you just going to sleep out here on the porch all the night?''

You looked back at her to see that she was smiling. Then she frowned, ''what's the matter?'' You shook you head, ''nothing. I'll be in, in a minute.'' ''Alright.''

Ok. I know that i didn't write very much so i'm very sorry! Gomen, gomen, and more gomen, but i will write another chapter sometime. But in the mean time, please R&R, PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. This is not a chapter of the story, just to clear that up before you start reading. Instead my cuz, the one how made up the character Zane, asked me to write a small page, describing Zane. I guess it might help you to.

Name: Zane Haruno

Sibling(s): Sakura Haruno

Hair: Black With Pink Streaks

Eyes: Glacier Blue

Clothes:

Shoes: Black Boots

Friends: Unkown (cant think of any)

Interests: Killing Itachi Uchiha (that sounds familur -)

Hobbies: Killing People, Or Picking On People Smaller Than Her

Likes: Unknown (hahaha..i know and you dont!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ppl i am going to try something new. Please dont get mad it is simply a test of a theory. If you will, please r&r me about it, and if you like the story and want me to write future chapters you can do the same. : )

(Zane's pov) You woke up to the smell of something burning, ''the house is on fire, save the food!'', you screamed as you jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs.

Then you saw the problem.

Sakura was standing in front of the stove, ''Sakura, what are you doing?''

''Cooking.''

''You can't cook!''

She turned to you smiling, ''well, there's nothing wrong with trying. Mom says that it's good that i'm atleast trying to cook, unlike you.''

You sighed, ''what do you mean, i can't cook? You burn everything before i get a chance.''

She glared at you, ''take that back!''

''Um...Miss.Great Cook...your food's on fire.''

She quickly turned back, and screamed, ''oh my god! Go get mom & dad!Find something that'll put it out! Help!''

All you could do was laugh, as she ran in cirles screaming at the top of her lungs.

After your mother put out the fire for you helpless little sister, you decided to take a walk. Mainly to get away from your parents, who had been yelling at you for not helping Sakura.

You jumped up on the roof of the nearest building. Roof travling was so much easier than walking on the sidewalks, when you did walk on the sidewalk you felt as if the people where staring at you.''Am i really that paranoid(sp)?'', you whispered to yourself.

''Yeah.'', came an unexpected voice.

You stopped walking and looked at the childish boy who stood before you, ''What do you want Naruto?''

''Nothing. What's the matter with you?''

''I'm already having a bad day.''

''It's not even lunch yet, and your already having a bad day?''

''Yep. It's all Sakura's fault. She was trying to cook and her food caught on fire. Our parents started yelling at me 'cause I didn't help her.''

He smiled, ''I know I've heard you complain about her cooking before, but I never thought she actually caught stuff on fire.'' ''Well she does...alot.'

(SKIP TO NIGHTFALL)

A shadow appeared on the side of the tall building that stood beside you, then dissapeared.

You sighed, 'What? A'm I imagining things?'

The same shadow flickered upon the building again.

'Ok. Now I'm sure it's not just me. That means that there has to be something following me! Breathing, listen for breathing. That'll let me atleast know where it is.'

''Tell me, why do you intend to walk alone in this dark alley?''

You froze, "Who's there?'', you yelled in the darkness.

''What's your name?''

''Answer my question first, then I'll think about answering yours!''

'''Very well. I am Sabaku no Gaara. Now answer my question.''

You smiled, ''Why don't you come out of the shadows. So we can talk face to face.''

''Fine.''

A red headed boy with black around his eyes walked out of the deep shadows.

The band he was wearing let you know he was from the Sand Village.

''The sand village, huh?''

''Yes. What of it?''

''There are others from the sand village?''

''Your correct. My two olders siblings are here with me.''

You nodded, ''So why are you following me?''

''Who says I was following you? I could have just been passing through as you where.''

''Alright. Then why are you talking to me?''

''Am I braking some kind of rule?''

''No, not really.''

He smirked, something in the back of your mind told you, it wasn't a very friendly smile.

You let out a shakey breath, trying to keep your cool. Then you smiled, ''Well it's been nice, having this little chat with you, but I have to go home now.''

He nodded,''I hope to talk to you again sometime.''

You nodded. As you where walking off you mumbled under your breath, ''I hope I never have to talk to you again.''

When you arrived home, the house was completely dark.

''Well'', you said in the darkness, ''what a wonderful family. Their daughter was out all day, and didn't even show up when it turned dark. So instead of staying up for her, they went to bed with out a worry in their small little minds. How loving.''

(SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING)

''Wake up sleepy head!'', Sakura's cheerful voice rang throungh the door, ''Where did you go yesterday?''

''Why do you care?''

''I don't. Mom & Dad do.''

''Thanks for caring.''

''You're welcome, now anwer my question, and stop trying to avoid it.''

''Who says I'm trying to avoid the question?''

''I can tell, believe me.''

''No'', you whispered, ''I wouldn't tell you even if I was sentensed to death.''

She burst the door, ''So answer me. Where did you go?''

''I didn't go anywhere. I just walked around, and one time I talked to Naruto.''

''That was the only person you spoke too?''

''Yeah.'' ''I feel so sorry for you. You really need to be more friendly, then people wouldn't think you're such a freak.''

You glanced up at her to see she was smiling at you. Which ment she was trying to make you mad.

''Why are you trying to tick me off so early in the moring?''

''Sorry! Today we get a free day, no training. So what do you wanna' do?''

''Sleep. So far you're messing that up, like every thing else.''

She glared at you, ''You act like you never mess up on anything. I know you do, I just haven't caught you in the act.''

''And never will. I rarly make any mistakes.''

''Oh...so sure of yourself?''

''Why should I dout myself?''

''Point taken.''

''So why don't you get the hint I've been telling you to get out of my room this whole time.''

''I ignored you.''

''Sakura, Zane, hurry up and get downstairs!'', your mother's angry voice made Sakura wince.

''What did we do?'', you asked your frightend sister.

''I don't know. I normally never get in trouble.''

You mother and father stood angrily at the bottom of the stairs.

Mom sighed, ''Zane, where were you yesterday? And Sakura, why didn't you tell where you sister went?''

You loved the look on their faces, they looked so worried.

They deseared their punishment, ''I simply went for a walk.I didn't tell Sakura anything. I was afraid she'd tell you two.''

Your Dad nodded, ''Ok. Just tell us where your going and when you'll be back next time. We where worried.''

''If you two were so worried about me then you would have sat up waiting, or maybe even looked for me.''

''We called all of your friends.'', you mom said still with her lecturing voice, ''None of them had a clue where you were.''

''Maybe that's because I don't go around telling everyone what I'm up to.''

''You need to. You had Sasuke and Malakai worried, too.''

That almost made you laugh.

''Sasuke, now that I can believe. But Malakai? Yeah, right!''

Your dad sighed, ''Yes,for some reason he acted as if he really didn't care.''

''That's probably because he didn't. He may be my friend, but he stays out of my buisness.''

Sakura glared at you, ''You know he cares about you, just as much as you know Sasuke does.''

You thought about that for a moment. Well, there had been times where the two of you had saved each others lives in the past.

Did that count as a close friend?

Or someone who was in the right place at the right time?

Mom let out a very tired sounding sigh, ''Alright girls. You've both done no true harm. You're both free to go back upstairs.''

(BACK IN YOUR ROOM)

Sakura was sitting on the edge of your bed, ''So really where did you go lastnight? I promise I won't tell the evil parents.''

You knew that once she got a question in her head she wouldn't stop asking till she got the answer.

''I talked to Naruto, like I said. Then I went for a walk in an alley.''

She gasped, ''A dark alley?Alone?''

You nodded, ''yep.''

''Were any creep people there?''

You thought about that question. Then you pictured the boy you had seen then. Would you call him creepy?

''I don't think so.''

''You did meet someone there?''

''Yeah.''

''Do you know who it was?''

''He said his name was Sabaku no Gaara.''

''Gaara? Isn't that the creepy guy from the Sand Village?''

''I don't know if he's as creep as you think.''

''You like him?''

You completely frooze.Even holding your breath.Thinking.

'Do I like him?How do I know? I've only met him once.Like they say, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.''

Sakura grined an all-knowing grin, ''You do like him! Don't you?''

You shook your head, ''I honestly don't have a clue.''

She hopped off the bed, ''Awe...that's so sweet. Lil' Zane actually likes someone, no matter how crazy and creepy he is.''

(sorry people. I'm trying to hurry the story along. So there's going to alot of skips. SKIP TO NIGHT TIME)

You layed on the cold hard ground, looking up at the beautiful star-filled sky.

You yawned, ''I'm bored. I wonder what Naruto's up too?''

The thought hit you, 'I'm gonna go visit him!'

You ran as fast as you could. Feet never making a sound.

The door stood infront of you. Raising your hand you nocked loudly.

No answer.

Frowning you knocked again. Puting a little more muscle into it.

No answer.

'Is he not home?'

For the third time you raised you hand. The only difference was you tryed all you could to make the nocks as loud as possible.

Again, no anwer.

Giving up on knocking you took a metal paperclip out of the small black jacket you'd been wearing ,since of it being so cold.

After about a minute of picking at the small lock, it clicked.

''Yes!'', you said victorously to yourself.

There he was.

Alseep on the over-stuffed couch in his living room.

''Naruto, wake up!''

''What?'', he asked slowly opening his eyes, and sitting up, ''Don't you ever go home?''

''I try not to.''

''What are you up to?''

''Nothing. I'm just bored, and wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ramen or something?''

He nodded slowly, ''I haven't ate supper yet anyway.''

You smiled, ''ok.''

He was only wearing some dark orange boxers.

''I'll let you get dressed first.''

He smiled, ''Nice to know, you wouldn't drag me out in the cold like this.''

''I wouldn't drag you anywhere, no matter the weather, like that.''

He grined, ''It'll only take a sec.. You can sit on the couch and wait.''

''Yes, sir.''

He was walking in to the room as you said it.

The peered back over his shoulder, ''smart elec.(sp?)

''It keeps me amused.''

He shook his head, ''You're weird.''

''Like you have room to talk.''

He laughed cheerfully and closed the door behind him.

'How is that I can come over to his house at 10:00 at night, wake him up, and still be so happy? If someone ever did that to me, they wouldn't live to tell the tale.'

ok ppl. I'm tired of writing on this one. So on to the next chapter...maybe. R&R please.I hope you like the changes. byebyez... Little fish, little fist...don't ask.I saw it on t.v.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurray for me! The 5th chapter was the longest one I've writen so far! Hurray! LOL! TO MUCH CHOCOLATE! I just hope it won't effect the story. !!...it's a face.

(Malakai's pov)

There was a knock at the door.

You sighed, ''give me a minute.''

Opening the door, you looked down at Naruto, ''What do you want?''

''Do I have to have a special reason to visit?''

''No. I thought you and the rest of your team had training today?''

''Nope. Kakashi had to go on some mission.''

''So, instead of bugging all of them, you came to bug me?''

''Just because Sakura says I'm annoying, doesn't mean that I really am!''

You smiled, ''Whatever you say Naruto. Do you know how long Kakashi is going to gone?''

"Not a clue. I was going to go ask the Hokage, but I think she's busy today.''

''Who cares if she's busy. It's her job to take care of Kohona, so she should at least answer a simple question of one of her ninja's.''

He nodded in agreement, ''True. You want to go bug her with me?''

You shrugged, ''sure. I dont think I've ever even met her before. The last time I was here we still had the old man.''

A look of sadness shown on Naruto's face.

''I'm sorry if I brought a wrong subject. I know how if feels.''

He gave you what suppossed to be a reasuring smile, ''No. It's ok.''

''Give me a minute. And then I'll be ready to go.''

(Skip to the Hokage's building)

''Now that's a big building!''

''Not really.''

''Yeah, right. It's the tallest of all the buildings.''

''It's to show it's importance.''

''Someone should build a building even bigger, right beside it. Then see if they will make the Hokage's building even taller.''

He laughed, ''She probably would, knowing her.''

''Who is the Hokage now? I mean, I know it's a woman, but I don't know her name.''

''Tsunade.''

''I think I've heard of her before. Not because she's Hokage...it was like in school or something.''

''She's nearly always been a really important person.''

''I don't like important people. They think the world is all about them.''

''I thought the Uchiha family where important people?''

You glared at him, ''Not like that. I'm not important.''

''Sasuke?''

''Nope. He just thinks he is.'', you said smiling.

''You really don't like Sasuke?''

''You do?''

''He's ok. Not the most friendly person in the world, but i don't hate him.''

''I can't stand him. He acts like he was the only one affected be Itachi.''

''That's Sasuke's big brother, isn't it?''

''Yeah.''

''That must really suck then.''

''It's all not as bad as it sounds. I don't have to listen to my parents yell at eachother, and I don't have to ask permission for anything.''

He nodded, ''It's nice.''

''Ok.Enough of talking about the past, lets hurry up and go bug the Hokage.''

''This is going to be fun.''

Naruto and you went into the building and up to the small desk at the front.

''Hello'', said the lady, ''how may I help the two of you?''

Naruto wasn't nervous at all, ''We are here to ask the Hokage a very important question.''

''She's in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?''

''No. We need to talk to her personally.''

''Well, I'm afraid she's going to be busy for the rest of the day. You can come back tomarrow, then you'll be able see her personaly.''

Naruto gave a questioned look.

You shook your head, ''No, we have to see her today. This is very important.''

''I asure you, if you just leave a message I can tell her as soon as she's done with the meeting. Then she'll contact you as soon as she can.''

''We can't wait till tomarrow! We have to see her today! Infact, we have to see her now!''

You actually made Naruto jump, from the sudden change in your voice.

The lady's eyes got wide with fear, '' third door on the right, go upstairs, then it's the first door on the left.''

You smiled letting your fangs grow as you talked, ''Now that wasn't that hard, was it?''

''No, sir. Please, just don't tell Hokage Tsunade that I'm the one that told you. She'll fire me.''

''I'll try to keep that in mind.''

(Skip to walking up the stairs)

Naruto was quiet.

''What's the matter with you, Naruto?''

Your teeth had went back to normal, and your anger had left.

''How did you do that?''

''Do what?''

''Make your teeth grow like that?''

You shrugged, ''it happens sometimes...when I get really mad. I wasn't all that mad though, so I don't know why it happened.''

Naruto looked up at you, ''What color are your eyes?''

''Black.''

''...Oh.''

''Why?''

''Because they're blue now.''

You stopped walking, and Naruto went a few steps on.

''Are you serious?''

''Yeah. Is that a big problem, or something?''

You nodded, ''It's a REAL big problem! I dont think I can go bug the Hokage with you, good luck. I have to go home.''

He looked confused,''See ya' later.''

''Ok.''

(SKIP TO YOUR HOUSE)

You opened the door, ran to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror above the sink.

''Crap!'', you said alound to yourself, ''What's going on?''

A sharp pain shot through your head.

You fell to the floor, then you pressed your hands on your head trying to ease some of the pain.For some reason, the pain slowly faded.

The door bell rang, ''The door's unlocked!'', you yelled.

You could hear someones footsteps walking around, ''Hey, Mal?''

''What?''

You grabbed the sink and pulled yourself up.

With your legs shaking and threating to give out underneath you, you walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch.

Zane was sitting in the chair across from you, ''You don't look so good, Mal. You sick?''

''No...I don't know.''

She frowned, ''What's with your eyes?''

''I don't know!''

''I think you,may, need to see a doctor.''

''I hate doctors. You know that.''

''Yeah well, don't you think you can make an exeption this time?''

''No.''

(SKIP TO GAARA'S HOUSE)

Gaara lay on his bed, trying to block out the sounds of his two older siblings bickering voices.

''Why can't you clean up after yourself?'', Temari's voice yelled.

''Because... I don't have too!, ''Konkorou's voice yelled back.

''Well from now on you do!''

''You're not the boss!''

Gaara closed his eyes, ''Why must they yell?'', he whispered to himself.

''**Because. They have nothing else to do in their pathetic, meaningless lives.''**

''I think I actually agree with you on that.''

(SKIP TO SAKURA'S HOUSE)

(Sakura's pov)

''Mom'', you yelled walking through your house to find her, ''where are you?''

''In here!''

You walked into the kitchen, to see her cooking.

''Do you know where Zane is?''

''I think she went to go visit Malakai. Why?''

''Just wondering. Hey, mom?''

''Yes?''

''Can I go over to visit too?''

''Sure, I don't mind.''

(SKIP BACK TO MALAKAI'S HOUSE)

(Malakai's pov)

''Ok.'', Zane said getting up, ''I'm going to use your phone.''

''Ok.''

Then she dissapeared into the kitchen.

The door opened, and Sakura walked in smiling.

She looked at you and frowned, ''What's the matter with you?''

You glared at her getting very tired of hearing the same question, ''I don't know.''

''Your eyes are awesome!'', Sakura said, then ran over and sat right beside you.

''No they're not.''

''Yes they are! That's a beautiful color blue!...wait...your eyes aren't suppossed to be blue...are they?''

''No, they're not. That's why they're not awesome!''

Zane walked back in, ''Ok, Mal, you're going to see a doctor.''

''I said no.''

''Well, I don't care what you said! You're going to the doctor!''

''You can't make me do anything!''

''Yes I can!''

''Prove it!''

''Malakai! Don't get me mad! Now get up, and out the door!''

''No.'', you said, a smirk appearing on your face.

A hand touched your face and you flenched back.

Sakura recoiled her hand, ''Sorry, it's just that you have somekind of marks showing up on your face.''

Your eyes got wide, ''Crap!''

In the mirror you could see the marks (the marks are kind of like Sesshomaru's... off of the show Inuyasha...if you know who that is.) go from light gray to black.

A voice inside your head began to speak, ''**Well, hello.''**

''Not the time, Dark. So shut up.''

Someone nocked on the door, ''Malakai'', Zane said, ''who you talking too?''

She opened the door and Zane walked in.

''Nobody important.''

''Dark?''

You nodded slowly, ''yeah.''

''He's a real pain, huh?''

''Well, isn't Shadow just as bad?''

''I don't know. She doesn't like to talk that much. I don't see how, since apparentally Dark likes too.''

''That's still weird.''

''What?''

''That shadow is practically the same Demon as Dark. Yet, she's a cat.''

Zane glared at you, ''You got a problem with cats?''

''Actually, I do.''

''See...Dark's already currupted your mind.'', you could hear the laughter in her voice.

''Yeah, and ever since you got Shadow, you became crazier than ever before, and that's saying something.''

She laughed, ''The sad thing is that you really haven't changed! Which means that you where weird & creepy before!''

''Hey, it takes alot of practice trying to ignore him, he just keeps on talking and talking. ''

She reached out and touched your face, and quickly recoiled her hand, ''I wonder why he's trying to take over? Did you two make somekind of deal again?''

''No! That won't happen again!''

''Dark can be a real jerk.''

''No kidding.''

She got a dull look on her face,''He can hear everything I'm saying, can't he?''

You smiled, ''Yeah. He's not to happy about it, but he'll get over it.''

The phone began to ring.

Sakura yelled, ''I got it!''

You shook your head, ''Sometimes I hate that stupid phone.''

Zane nodded, ''They're to noisey.''

The two of you went and sat on the couch.

Sakura ran out of the kitchen, ''We have to hurry and get to the hospital! Iruka just called and said Naruto's really sick!''

Zane turned to you smiling, ''looks like your going to the doctor after all.''

''That doesn't mean-''

''Yeah it does. Your sick too, anyway when's the last time you went for a check-up?''

''That doesn't matter!''

Sakura stomped her foot, ''I said we have to hurry! Not fight!''

Zane sighed, ''fine.''

(SKIP TO THE HOSPITAL)

You walked into the small white room, and saw Naruto laying on the small bed.

He looked up at you, ''What are you doing here?''

Sakura was on the other side of the bed, ''Iruka called us. We got here as fast as we could.''

He smiled, ''I don't know why I'm in here. I'm not that sick. My head hurts, that's all.''

You nodded, ''Mine too, and Zane wanted me to come here as well.''

Naruto sat up, ''Can I go home now?''

The doctor shook his head, ''I'm afraid not.''

''Why not?''

The doctor looked over to Iruka, ''Should I say?''

Naruto looked at the doctor then at Iruka, ''should you say what?''

Iruka nodded.

The doctor looked at Naruto, ''We believe that your demonic spirit inside you, may be trying to take over you.''

Naruto looked down at the floor, ''So the nine-tailed fox demon is trying to break the seal?''

''Yes, and I'm afraid the demon will succeed. No matter what new seal is placed upon you.''

You turned to the doctor, ''is there any perticular reason why his ''demonic spirit'' is trying to take over?''

''We know no reason at all.''

You nodded, ''figures.''

Zane hit you in the ribs with one elbow, and whispered, ''Don't be mean to him. He's just doing his job.''

''I still don't like doctors.'', you whispered back.

''I know, but your going to have to be on your best behavior here.''

''I'll try.''

Iruka looked over at you, "I don't think I've met you.''

You looked at him, ''My name is Malakai Uchiha.''

''Uchiha?''

''Yes.''

''I thought Uchiha's had black eyes?''

''They do.''

He frowned, ''then why are yours blue?''

You shrugged, ''Not sure.''

The doctor looked at you, ''If you don't mind me asking, what kind of markings are those on your face?''

''Why do you care?''

''Just wondering, that's all.''

''Excuse me, sir'', Sakura said, ''we all don't know what the marks are for. He doesn't either.''

''He may have the same thing as this boy.'', the doctor said pointing at Naruto.

You sighed, ''I'm not sick. My head hurts, nothing more, and since Naruto seems to be doing just fine, I think I'll go home now.''

Naruto stood up, ''Me too. No offense, but I really don't like this place.''

You and Naruto where about to walk out when someone grabbed your shoulder.

Spinning around, you where surprised to be facing Sakura, ''Listen, Malakai, from what I've heard you don't like this place, but you can atleast let them see what's the matter with you.''

You glared down at her, ''There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! So you all need to leave me alone!''

''Yes there is something wrong with you! You have freaky markings on your face, and your eyes changed color!That's not normal!''

''Shut up! You don't know enough to tell me what is normal and what isn't about me!''

''You need to see a doctor, now! We all need to figure out what is going on, and your being to stubburn to help us.''

''There is no way I can stop what's happening. There's no way you can stop it either. No one on this planet can stop it!''

''So you know what's happening?''

''Yes. Naruto will know aswell, when the time comes.''

''Your not making any since.''

''That's what you think.''

Ok, people. I'm tired of writing this chapter. If you do happen to read all of the chapters, then please review so i will know if i just need to stop writing. Seriously, I really want to know what you think, even if it's not all good things. Please read and review my story. Byebyez!


End file.
